


Morning grooming

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam are living together now but when Sam wakes to gabriel already up he finds him in the shower then helps Gabriel with his grooming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning grooming

Sam had moved in with Gabriel over 6 months ago but in those 6 months he always woke to Gabe by his side until now. Sam moaned lightly as the sun streamed in from the windows hitting his face to wake him from the deep sleep he had been in causing him to rub his eyes with the backs of his hands. Sam rolled over expecting his arm to wrap around his archangel but instead it hit an empty space making Sam immediately pat the spot in confusion before propping himself up on one arm to look for Gabe. Once the haze of sleep cleared a little more Sam could hear the shower running in the bathroom so sluggishly Sam slipped out of bed in only his deep green boxers then slumped his way to the bathroom. The bathroom in the apartment was usually pretty small but then again Gabriel was an archangel proving so here cause when Sam entered the bathroom it had grown by at least 100ft maybe more with a walk in shower where Gabriel was currently sitting. Sam was shocked out of his sleepy haze by the large 6 golden wings that were currently resting on the floor of the shower behind Gabriel as he sat under the stream of water looking a little defeated. Sam walked over then knocked on the wall to get Gabriel’s attention making him look over his shoulder to give Sam a small smile. 

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked noting the look on Gabriel’s face

“Nothing kiddo” Gabriel said standing up with his wings arching up behind his back

“Yeah right, I’ll call you on that all day” Sam said slipping out of his boxers then walking up behind Gabe slightly to the side to avoid his wings. Sam placed his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders then gently turned him till Gabriel was facing him. 

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked again

“Its…its just…they’re…” Gabriel looked back at his wings with a slight blush crossing his cheeks. 

“Are you embarrassed?” Sam asked with a little disbelief in his voice 

“I tried to clean them but I…can’t reach all the way…and they’re…itchy,” Gabriel pouted a little staring at his feet now. 

“Oh you should have just asked Gabe I’d be happy to help you clean your wings” Sam said 

“Really?” Gabe asked looking up at Sam 

“Really” Sam chuckled a little then tipped Gabriel’s chin up to press a chaste kiss to his lips. Gabriel turned around to let Sam get better access to his wings and as Sam gently lathered them up with soap then scrubbed through the feathers, massaging them with his fingers Gabriel felt himself relaxing completely. Eventually Gabriel’s wings were clean along with both of them so Sam stepped out first after turning off the waterfall shower throwing a towel around his waste he then tossed one to Gabriel who also wrapped it around his waste. Sam got Gabriel to sit down on a stool in the middle of the bathroom then started gently drying his wings until the feathers were silky smooth and fluffy. 

“There finished” Sam declared 

“Thanks Sammy” Gabriel thanked as he stood up to face Sam

“Anytime Gabe” Sam responded as he pulled Gabriel close with his hands around his hips. Gabriel wrapped his hands around Sam’s waist then leaned up to meet Sam’s lips for a deep loving kiss.


End file.
